The Rescue/Cliffnotes
*Leafstar is seen laying on her side. Billystorm walks up to her. **Leafstar introduces herself and SkyClan's camp, saying the camp was a safe and secure place. *Rabbitleap teaches Birdpaw, Honeypaw, and Sandypaw how to leap high. **Lichenfur comments that they were cats, not rabbits. Waspwhisker defends Rabbitleap, saying his son's skill was something to be proud of. * Birdpaw, Honeypaw, and Sandypaw start boasting that they could leap like Rabbitleap. Clovertail, their mother, tells them not to go on top of the rock and fall off. **Birdpaw tells Clovertail that they were being careful, but she then falls off. ***Clovertail becomes worried and asks Birdpaw if she was okay. She then scolds Birdpaw and Rabbitleap. *Echosong appears from her den and says that she heard someone bump their head from a rock. **Echosong tells Birdpaw to come to her den to have her better. *Sandypaw and Honeypaw bet each other that they won't fall off the rock. Sharpclaw tells them to not jump anymore. *A patrol of Mintfur, Ebonyclaw, and Shrewtooth come back to the gorge. Mintfur reports to Sharpclaw that they came across fox-scent. **Shrewtooth adds that they marked how far it came into SkyClan by bending small branches on some of the trees. The deputy compliments him on the idea, though Mintfur tells him that it was Ebonyclaw's idea. ***Lichenfur says it's not bad for a Daylight-warrior, though Cherrytail is very impressed. *Billystorm tells Leafstar that she has done a good job with the Clan, and they go into the gorge with their fresh-kill. *Echosong has applied an herbal ointment on Birdpaw's eye, and Sandypaw and Honeypaw are impressed with it. *Echosong scolds Leafstar for hunting and climbing, and Leafstar tells her to relax. *Clovertail gives Leafstar advice on kits *Leafstar, Echosong, and Clovertail eat fresh-kill. *Sharpclaw and Cherrytail go hunting together. *The three she-cats gossip about Sharpclaw and Cherrytail. Leafstar is surprised at the thought of Sharpclaw taking a mate. *Leafstar is anxious that her loyalty will be divided between her Clan and her kits. :*She dreams that she is lost and her Clan is in danger. She must choose between the two. *Leafstar and Sharpclaw discuss patrols for the fox trail. Leafstar opts out on patrolling for that day, causing Billystorm to worry. *Harveymoon comes to camp, he and Leafstar go for a walk. **They find Waspwhisker and Tinycloud when walking, and learn that Nettlesplash and Sandypaw are lost. *The four warriors follow the young cats' trail. When they are found, it is revealed that they had eaten the prey they caught instead of taking it to camp. **Leafstar assigns them to clean Lichenfur's fur and bedding as a punishment for breaking the warrior code *A few days later, Sharpclaw prohibits Leafstar from patrolling till her kits are born. She and Echosong go near Twolegplace to collect herbs. **They meet Billystorm there and go back to camp. *In camp, Plumwillow, Nettlesplash, Honeypaw, Birdpaw, and Sandypaw are missing for a training session. **The five come back to camp with a disrespectfully-killed pigeon, and Birdpaw has reopened her eye wound. **Echosong reapplies a poultice to it. *Sharpclaw catches the same five young cats "going on dawn patrol." **Echosong expresses worries about Birdpaw's appetite. Petalnose reassures her, and Leafstar complains about the heat. *A few days later, Echosong is fretting about Birdpaw's eye to Leafstar. Birdpaw races up to them, her eye completely healed. *It is so hot that Leafstar goes to the Whispering Cave to cool down. **She hears Honeypaw, Birdpaw, and Sandypaw discuss a secret outside and decides to keep an eye on them. *Birdpaw, Sandypaw, and Nettlesplash leave camp, claiming to go the stream to wash their paws. Leafstar secretly tags along behind them. *Leafstar sees the three cats going to a Twoleg nest. **The young cats eat food that an elderly female Twoleg gives them. Leafstar is infuriated with their behavior and sends them back to camp. *Back in the gorge, Leafstar's stomach hurts. **Soon, she gives birth to three kits. *Petalnose talks about how kits warm her heart but is interrupted when Shrewtooth brings sheep's wool for the kits. *Cherrytail visits Leafstar's kits and admits that she wants kits, as well as her feelings for Sharpclaw. *They are interrupted when a SkyClan warrior warns them that a Twoleg is coming *The SkyClan cats hide, and it turns out to be the elderly Twoleg. Leafstar's kits try to escape the den, and one of them falls off of a ledge. **Leafstar goes to get her, but the Twoleg comes first and puts the kit in a basket. She puts Leafstar and her other kits in the basket too. *The Twoleg takes Leafstar and her kits to her Twoleg nest, the SkyClan leader realizes they are trapped in there. **Leafstar forces herself to eat Twoleg food for her kits. **There is no rescue party yet, but Leafstar thinks that the Twoleg doesn't mean to hurt her. *Harry, a kittypet comes inside the Twoleg nest. **He recognizes Leafstar as a cat living in the gorge, and wonders why she wants to escape. *Leafstar unsuccessfully tries to escape up the chimney. She hopes Billystorm will rescue them. **Sharpclaw and Billystorm appear and try to help her get out of the nest. The Twoleg brings them food, Leafstar tells him not to hurt her. The SkyClan warriors have to go back. *Harry comforts Leafstar that it's not that bad. *Leafstar's kits' eyes begin to open. She dreams that she is in SkyClan camp with her kits, but that everyone abandoned them. *She wakes to hear meowing outside. Fallowfern is hurt, and the Twoleg takes her in as well. *Fallowfern tells Leafstar she faked to be hurt so that she could get into the nest. They take one kit each, and Harry helps them by taking another. **They run outside, where other SkyClan warriors wait. Leafstar says goodbye to Harry. *Leafstar calls a meeting and gives thanks to her warriors, as well as reminding the young cats not to take food from Twolegs. **After the meeting, Leafstar and Billystorm name their kits, Stormkit in honor of Sandstorm, Firekit in honor of Firestar, and Harrykit in honor of Harry. *Harry comes to camp and asks to be a member of SkyClan. **He reveals his name to be Sol. Category:Cliffnotes Category:The Rescue Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Category:Graphic novel arc